


Destino

by Drh_Osborn



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew Garfield - Freeform, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, The amazing Spider Man 2, dane dehaan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drh_Osborn/pseuds/Drh_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Harry todavía le interesaba cuidar a su amigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Peter pensaría en Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin poder superar todos los sentimientos que esta pelicula me dejo, así que aquí va esto. Espero no sea tan malo :)

“¿Qué hacer con esta nueva información? ¿Qué hacer con todo lo que ha pasado?”.  
Se preguntaba Harry Osborn una noche mientras miraba por la pequeña ventaba de su celda. Era difícil decir si sus pensamientos eran en base al secreto de Peter Parker, aquel chico que consideraba su mejor amigo en el mundo o, era por todo lo que sabía acerca ‘del secreto de la familia’. Su padre había desarrollado, obsesivamente, toda una gama de proyectos piloto, que poco habían ayudado con su enfermedad. El padre de Peter había estado en la mayoría de ellos, ¿habría pasado lo mismo entre ellos, como con Peter y Harry? ¿Esa habrá sido una gran amistad que termino por secretos de alguno?  
Era difícil dejar de pensar en todas las posibilidades más en una noche como aquella. Era una de las más escalofriantes, rayos, truenos, lo poco del cielo que se veía parecía unir las nueve al suelo, pero era un hecho que todo eso ayudaba a Harry a pensar. El problema de pensar por tanto tiempo en una cosa es que las cosas se aclaran o, empeoran. Esta noche especial Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Peter y ese gran secreto.  
-Wow. Él es Spider-Man.- dijo en voz alta-, instantáneamente miro a ambos lados a causa de lo que había dicho, al parecer aun le preocupada su amigo, al grado de que intento ocultar su identidad, pero ¿por qué? Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había provocado. Por fortuna lo que había dicho quedo sólo en su habitación, justo al pronunciar aquello un rayo cayó cerca del instituto, el ruino hizo vibrar todo. Algunos ni así despertaron, otros sólo maldecían a lo lejos, pero en general sólo se asustaron y continuaron en sus asuntos. Fue gracioso cuando alguien grito a lo lejos: “estoy por culpa de ese trepa muros”, aparecer alguien estaba teniendo pesadillas. Harry se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los que ahí estaban era por alguno de los superhéroes que protegían Nueva York, últimamente.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Harry todavía le interesaba cuidar a su amigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Peter pensaría en Harry?

-¿Señor Osborn? ¿Señor? Es hora.- dijo un hombre alto, de traje negro.  
-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?- respondió Harry tallando sus ojos intentando despertar más rápido- De acuerdo, ¿dónde está mi ropa?  
-Aquí.- dijo el hombre, señalando la cama.  
Todo estaba listo para que el heredero de Oscorp regresara al mando. Ese era el día en que Harry se enfrentaría de nuevo a la ciudad.  
Con todos los arreglos "legales" cubiertos por su abogado, Harry podía irse a la mansión y seguir con su proyecto secreto de supervillanos. Había oído de varios destrozos en la cuidad durante su ausencia, pero ninguno relacionado a sus “creaciones”, por el momento. Harry creía que con eso dejaría muy en claro su nueva posición ante la existencia de Spider-man, ambos no podían continuar en la misma ciudad, no más y con ese pensamiento en la mente subió a la limosina que lo llevaría a cumplir su propósito.  
Ya en la mansión Felicia lo recibió con una lista enorme de pendientes, los cuales era mejor ponerlos a funcionar de inmediato. Mientras leía todo aquello hubo dos cosas que llamaron su atención, una: la muerte de Gwen Stacy. Detenerse en este asunto no era porque no lo supiera ya, sino fue ver que en el archivo decía: ‘Spider-man, estatus: inactivo’, y a un lado el tiempo que no hubo actividad de él. En el mismo archivo aparecía una foto de Peter con una leyenda similar, solo que decía: sin actividad importante. Escuela/casa.  
Y dos: ‘Stark habla acerca del caso Harry Osborn’. Lo que le recordó a Harry la visita de ese hombre con un tal ¿Bruce Banner? Según ellos querían ayudarlo -Sí claro-. ¿Ellos que podrían hacer que su padre no hubiera intentado ya?  
Esa noche Harry quiso salir a dar un paseo, así que fue a dónde estaba su nuevo traje. La noche era hermosa, Nueva York lucia radiante. Harry sentía que la luna lo guiaba. Por alguna razón creía que era a un mejor lugar, uno en el que él necesitaba estar sin saber porqué y con esa idea en mente el chico pasó entre los edificios, mientras escuchaba a los autos a sus pies y el barullo típico de la cuidad.

 

-No entiendo qué le pasa a esta ciudad esta noche, ¿por qué no hay algo para mí?- dijo Peter –bueno, si no me necesitan me daré un tiempo para mí.  
Peter no quería ir a casa de tía May, no se sentía con ánimo de regresar. A pesar del tiempo, no podía olvidar a su novia Gwen Stacy, menos olvidar lo sucedido con Harry. Sentía que todo lo que había pasado aquel día era en parte culpa suya. No era su intensión, pero todo había salido mal. No, no podía regresar a casa. ¿Qué podría hacer para despejar su mente? Salto al vacío y lanzo su telaraña.  
-Oh, no. ¿Otra vez él? ¿No hay alguien más que de noticias en esta ciudad?  
Sí era J. Jonah Jameson en las pantallas de Times Square. Si el hombre estaba ahí de nuevo era para dar, la que fue la nota del día:

‘Esta ciudad está llena de delincuentes, que andan libres por las calles. Como ese hombre araña, ese trepa muros que algún día tendré el gusto de ver tras las rejas. Sé que así será, pero no, esa no fue la nota del día. La nota es que el heredero de la renombrada compañía Oscorp está de nuevo entre nosotros. El joven regresa de-donde-sea-que-haya-estado. Dicen las malas lenguas que…’

Y Peter dejo de escuchar lo que JJ decía. A él no le interesaban los rumores que circulaban alrededor de su viejo amigo, él sabía en donde había estado todo este tiempo. Al momento de saber esto Peter no supo qué hacer, lo único que logro fue pensar en ir a buscarlo a la mansión, como lo había hecho cuando supo lo de su padre, pero seguramente no podría entrar a la mansión como la vez anterior, no. ¿Cómo saber si estaba bien? Luego de tantos cambios.  
-¡Claro! Lo observaré por la ventana, nadie dijo que debo tener permiso para entrar, Spider-Man no necesita permisos. – se burlo un poco de su posición y se dirigió a la casa de Harry. Mientras cruzaba casi media ciudad su sentido arácnido lo alerto, algo iba mal, se detuvo en un edificio y pensó: “no puede ser, ¿ahorita? Pero… Harry…”, resoplo en un signo de disgusto y se dirigió al lugar en dónde probablemente lo necesitaban.  
-No puedo creer que… cómo es que… pero… Harry…- balbuceaba Peter en el aire, cuando:  
-¿Qué demonios?  
-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Pe… tú?- cuestiono Harry Osborn.  
Ese fue el primer encuentro entre estos amigos, ahora enemigos. Después de todo el destino no se rendía y los quería juntos, la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?


	2. Al fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Tía May no me esperes a cenar. Tengo un asunto que arreglar con Harry, así que llegaré tarde. No te preocupes por mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que me tarde en subir la segunda parte, pero aquí dejo la conclusión de mi historia, espero les guste y gracias por leerla :)

-Mi sentido arácnido me… Bueno, ¿a ti qué te importa eso? Mejor dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías en la mansión, después de todo, supongo que no debe ser muy cómodo aquel instituto, ¿no? –dijo Peter.

-Bueno, es cierto que aquel lugar no es como mi cuarto en la mansión, pero necesitaba a… ¡basta! Eso no es algo que desee compartir con alguien que es capaz de engañar a su mejor amigo… ¡Ag! Olvídalo. –Harry no podía permitirse este tipo de charlar con Peter, por más que su corazón lo necesitara.  
Era complicado para Harry no sostener una conversación con Peter de este tipo, él deseaba hablar de todo lo sucedido. No tenía a quien más acudir, Peter era toda la familia que tenía, ¡su mejor amigo! Frustrado con lo limitado de la situación retrocedió un poco y continúo su camino, aparentando que todo aquello no había pasado, fue cuando escucho a lo lejos: -¡Espero que no hayas sido tú el que causo esto! –sí era Peter dándole una advertencia, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

-¿Qué hacía Harry por aquí?- se pregunto Peter mientras perseguía a Batroc el saltador, un bandido, roba bancos y viejo conocido de Spider-Man. Algo con lo que Peter sabía cómo lidiar de sobra. -¡Oye! ¿Puedes detenerte? No hagamos esto sólo esta noche, ¿quieres?  
Luego de “acabar” con Batroc y de ese encuentro con su amigo, menos pudo dejar de pensar en Harry, era claro que no iría a la mansión, tal vez, con el encuentro de esta noche Harry habría puesto más vigilancia y Peter se sentía muy cansado como para salir de su cama.

El día transcurría como cualquier otro para Peter Parker, ir a la escuela, trabajar, atrapar villanos pequeños y grandes. Aunque el cansancio lo había vencido la noche anterior, no lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Harry en ese nuevo traje, ¿por qué tendría un traje nuevo? ¿Será que su enfermedad había empeorado? ¿o sólo era un capricho de Harry? Ahora que era el dueño de todo Oscorb... ¿Cómo saberlo? La respuesta era simple: ir a hablar con él o, en dado caso, hacerlo salir de su oficina, ¿qué era lo más divertido?  
Regreso a casa guardo algunas cosas en su mochila y salió a toda prisa gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras:

-Tía May no me esperes a cenar. Tengo un asunto que arreglar con Harry, así que llegaré tarde. No te preocupes por mí. – Su tía asomo la cabeza, en un intento de decir algo, pero cuando lo busco, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el clic de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de Peter y comento: ¿Adiós? 

Peter espero cerca de una ventana enorme, esa ventana era en dónde Harry se ocupada de sus deberes como líder de Oscorb. Preparo todo para hacer que Harry saliera de ahí y mientras esperaba vio a Harry conversar con dos hombres a los que él conocía. Gracias a SHIELD todos los superhéroes terminan conociéndose, pero no recordaba el nombre de uno de ellos ¿Banner? El otro era claro quién era, el dueño de industrias Stark y alguien a quién Peter admiraba, con todo ese equipo tecnológico que poseía, Peter daría su pierna izquierda por poder entrar y jugar un poco con todo aquello, pero gracias a que aun no alcanzaba “el nivel necesario” para aquello, no podía más que soñar con algún día ser parte de algo más grande, eso a lo que sólo ellos tenían acceso.

-Pero, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Qué quieren con Harry? Harry podría ser todo, pero ¿uno de los buenos…? –Sólo pensó Peter. 

Los vio salir de la oficina, Felicia los escolto a la salida principal y se desaparecieron de la vista de Peter. Vio a Harry regresar a su silla y apoyar su cara en sus manos, en un signo de frustración, ¿qué habría pasado ahí dentro? El chico miro su reloj… había llegado la hora. Creo un caos afuera del edificio Oscorb, uno que no lastimara a nadie, claro. Todos salieron a ver lo que allá pasaba, todos, menos uno, Harry parecía más preocupado por ¿qué podría estarlo preocupando tanto, para no querer salir a ver esa enorme cantidad de espuma? ¡¿Qué?!  
La gente no podía creer lo que había pasado, comenzaron a sacar sus celulares y grabar todo, tomar fotos y a preguntar de quién había sido esa loca idea, algunos otros simplemente se divirtieron y otros se limitaron a seguir su camino. Al ver que Harry no asomo mi la nariz, Peter decidió entrar por la ventana y así salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

-¡Hola, Harry! –dijo Peter. Harry salto de la sorpresa y un tanto confundido lo miro:

-¡Ah, eres tú! Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te tomará limpiar aquello, porque… je, ¿esa una buena broma no te parece?

-¿Lo crees? A mí no me parece la gran cosa, es Nueva York, cosas como estas se ven a diario.

-Sí, tal vez sí, pero no es común saber que las hizo el mismísimo Spider-Man, ¿o sí? –dijo mientras lo miraba de forma juguetona. -No creas que no me di cuenta que llevas un rato fuera de mi ventana, ¿qué quieres?-dijo y regresando a ese ánimo serio. Se levanto por un trago, en un intento por desviar la mira de Peter, dio un sorbo y continúo:

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí fuera? ¿Qué buscas?

-Ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? Ja, eso lo hubieras pensado antes, ¿no te parece? Cuando yo mismo fui a buscar tú ayuda, ¿ahora qué puedes hacer? ¿Darme un abrazo, una palmadita y decir que todo estará bien? NO. No soy como tú amada Nueva York, que cree que eres un héroe. Como ese par de idiotas que vinieron, diciendo que ellos pueden ayudarme, que vaya con ellos y “juntos” encontraremos la manera de salvarme. ¡NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME! Me oyes, ¡NADIE! -dio un sorbo más a su copa –así que vete de aquí y déjame solo, ¿quieres?

-Harry…

-¡Ya dije!

-Esos hombres, los conoz… esos hombres, ¿quieren ayudarte? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieren hacerte? ¿Por qué no los dejas?

-Ya se los dije a ellos, aparte de que mi padre no tenía una buena relación con ese tal Stark…

-¿Ahora te importa lo que tú padre opinará? ¡Ellos pueden ayudarte, Harry!

-Cállate y vete, por favor Peter, no tengo tiempo, ni ganas de hacer esto. Ve y diviértete siendo ese trepa muros, que todos admiran y aman. Déjame. -y sirvió más licor en su vaso.  
Peter no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que su amigo estaba pasando, porque era cierto, él pudo ayudarlo y por miedo a empeorar las cosas, empujo a Harry a tomo el camino menos favorable.

-Harry, por favor, vamos a hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué? ¿Lo hermoso que te ves en ese traje tuyo? ¿De lo genial que eres? Paso, gracias.

Peter se sentía frustrado por ver que su relación con Harry había llegado al punto en el que ni uno, ni el otro podía hablar sin insultarse, en modo de defensa, era ilógico que ahora que ambos sabían el secreto del otro, aquello fuera peor y peor. En un momento que vio que Harry se alejaba de él, lanzo su telaraña, jalo a Harry a su dirección y sin más, quedaron frente uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos y ambos sintieron que todo el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Todo por lo que habían peleado, todo lo que habían gritado, todo aquello se fue en el instante en que sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado, el cual abría una nueva gama de posibilidades para ambos.


End file.
